Starkids at Barden
by StarkidRangerDanger
Summary: The story of the a cappella students of Barden University. Bechloe, Joime, Toe Noses, Breredith, and Laurwalk. The only PP characters will be Beca, Chloe, Aubrey, and Tom! Rating may change as the story goes on. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: hi! I just wanna say that this may seem boring at first, but I promise, it gets interesting. The first few chapters are just introductory chapters, as there are a lot of characters. Thank you for deciding to read, I hope you enjoy it!**

"Need any help with your bags, miss?"

"No thank you," she replied to her cab driver, walking around the back to retrieve her luggage from the boot. She checked her reflection in the rear window, making sure her pink lipstick wasn't smudged, and every red strand was still in place. It was Chloe Beales second year at Barden University, but she was feeling slightly nervous. Her previous roommate, who was nice but quiet, had transferred - and she was afraid her new roommate might be someone horrible, or someone she wouldn't get along with. She headed towards the dorm building, each hand holding a large bag, when suddenly she heard loud, fast footsteps near her. Paying no attention, she heard a cheery female voice yell "neveeerrrr!". All of a sudden, a figure smacked into her right side, throwing her off balance and onto the grass.

"Oh my god," she heard a male voice say. She looked up to see a tall guy putting her water bottle back into the side pocket of her bag, and sitting it upright. She heard a groan come from the ground next to her, she looked over to see a small girl smiling, but also grimacing.

"Lauren, you idiot! Are you okay?" The boy said to Chloe, offering her a hand up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, taking it and standing.

"I am so sorry," Lauren said to her, while attempting to stand. However, she stumbled back and fell again, clutching her knee and calf, muttering "shit," under her breath.

"It's okay! Um, are you alright?" Chloe noticed the girl looked as if she was in a lot of pain. The boy, after picking up Chloe's bags, went to Lauren's side to help her up.

"What have you done to your knee?" The boy asked.

"Nothing, it's fine," she replied in a disregarding tone.

"Go on, put weight on it."

Lauren put her right leg to the ground for a split second, before quickly leaning back onto her left, holding into her friend.

"Okay," she said. "Maybe it isn't so fine..."

"You should go to the health centre on campus, it doesn't look so good," Chloe suggested.

"Oh, yeah good idea. We'll do that," the boy replied. "Uh, where is that, exactly?"

"You're new here?"

"Yeah."

"No problem," Chloe replied sweetly. "You want me to show you the way?"

"That would be amazing, thank you so much," Lauren said, smiling at her despite the pain in her leg.

"Yeah, no worries!" Chloe replied, reaching down for her bags, which she heaved up, taking a breath.

"Here, I'll carry your bags, if you help Lauren walk. She's light, don't worry," the boy said to her, relieving her of the bags.

"Okay, thanks"

"I'm Joey, by the way. So sorry about this," he smiled apologetically at her, glad that their first college encounter was at least with someone nice.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good luck babe. Seeya soon," Brian said to his girlfriend Meredith, giving her a quick kiss before turning away and heading down the hall, to the boys dorms. Meredith turned to the door, took a breath, and opened it.

It was empty.

She dropped her suitcase onto the floor, before slumping onto one of the beds, relieved but also disappointed that her roommate wasn't there yet. However, when Brian got to his dorm, he was greeted right away.

"Hey man!" Said a built guy with short brown hair, holding out his hand. "I'm Joe, Walker. This is my friend Denise. Are you okay with us hanging out here, because we can leave while you settle in, if you want." He continued, gesturing to a girl with a blonde bob relaxing on one of the beds.

"Hey, I'm Brian," he replied, shaking Joe's hand. "No, it's cool dude, no worries. Hi, nice to meet you," he shook her hand as well.

"You too. Are you sure? Don't feel like you have to say yes, I don't want to like, invade your living space. I promise, I won't be offended or anything if you ask me to leave!" she assured him.

"No no, it's totally cool. Really, it's all good. The more the merrier, right?" Brian smiled.

Down at the health centre, Lauren was in the physio-therapists room, Joey and Chloe were waiting outside.

"So, Chloe. You aren't a freshman?" Joey asked her.

"No, it's my second year here. What are you majoring in?"

"Theatre, you?"

"Music," Chloe smiled, then gestured toward the door which Lauren was behind. "So.. Are you and her, like, together? If you don't mind me asking! You don't have to answer that," she quickly added, afraid it may have been too invasive. But Joey just laughed.

"It's fine, it's fine. We get asked that a lot, actually. But no, were just best friends. Have been since high school, we were ecstatic when we both managed to get accepted here," he explained.

"Oh, that's so cool!" Chloe said, slightly surprised. She couldn't help but notice that the girl was extremely pretty, but then again, Chloe reminded herself, she was always into brunettes. Her previous boyfriend Tom had been one, and so had everyone she'd ever had a crush on throughout highschool. Still, the girl in that room could dye her hair any colour, and she'd still be one of the prettiest girls Chloe had ever seen. At that moment, the door opened and the nurse stepped out.

"I'm going to have to run quite a few tests, nothing major, just simple stuff. But it may take a while, so you guys may want to head to your dorms, unpack. I can let you know when I'm finished, if you'd like?" The nurse explained to them.

"No, that's okay. Lauren will text me. Thank you!" He said as he picked up Chloe's bags before she got the chance. "And thank YOU!" He said to Chloe when the nurse went back inside. "I'll carry your bags, it's my fault you're here. Well, no, it's Lauren's... But whatever," he laughed, she smiled at him as they headed for the dorm building.

Once they got to her room, Chloe saw the back of a tall boy with short brown hair - Tom. She took the bags from Joey. "This is my dorm. Thanks a lot, I really appreciate it," she smiled at him.

"Of course, no problem," he said to her, before shifting slightly. "Uh, I'm not- flirting or anything, but could I get your number, maybe we could hang out sometime? I just- you seem nice" he said casually, hoping it didn't come off weird.

"Of course," she took the phone from his hands and punched her number onto the keypad. "Text me so I have yours." She handed the phone back to him. "Seeya later!"

He walked away, and she went to her door, that Tom was blocking. She reached for the door handle, but he blocked her, smiling.

"Just talk to me, babe" he pleaded with her. She heaved a deep sigh.

"Hey, roomie hasnt shown up yet. Hows urs?" Meredith typed into her cell, to text Brian. Just as she hit send, the door swung open, and a short, petite girl was slowly walking backwards into the dorm, dragging a very large suitcase. She stopped, heaved a deep breath, then continued pulling again, she hadn't even noticed Meredith.

"Want some help?" Meredith asked her, causing the girl to jump slightly.

"Yeah, please," the girl said in a very tired voice. Meredith headed around the other side and bent down to push the suitcase as the girl pulled.

"Nice ass, hun" someone from the hall called out, Meredith turned abruptly to see a tall brunette boy with bushy eyebrows staring down at her body.

"Fuck off, before I put a knife through yours," her roommate retorted, with such a threatening tone. She dragged the suitcase a little more, so Meredith could shut the door. "Hi, I'm Beca."

**Authors note: thanks for reading! Again, this is just an introductory chapter, with a teeny bit of plot foreshadowing... Wink. The next chapter will be a little bit more introductory but also more plot, and then I promise, the plot will kick in completely!**


End file.
